pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarida
Yarida (ヤリーダ) is a Yaripon Uberhero first introduced in Patapon 3. Yarida is one of the three parent classes, the others being Taterazay and Yumiyacha; the player chooses one of them at the beginning of Patapon 3, each one having separate abilities and attributes. Yarida plays as a mid-range Patapon that can deal large amounts of damage. Appearance Yarida sports a blue mask, which is similar to the mask Kacchikochin in Patapon 2. His default hairstyle has three spikes on top. His default cape color is light blue. He wields spears. Story Yarida is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the Almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified Patapon comrades where Silver Hoshipon will revive three Patapon warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Acquisition Yarida is at level 1 when he is unlocked, which is either if the player chooses him at the beginning of the game, or when Taterazay or Yumiyacha get to level 15. *When Yarida reaches level 3, Kibadda is unlocked. *When Yarida reaches level 5, Piekron is unlocked. *When Yarida reaches level 7, Cannassault is unlocked. *When Yarida and Piekron reach level 9, Wooyari is unlocked. *When Yarida reaches level 12, and Cannassault and Pyokorider reach level 10, Charibasa is unlocked. *When Yarida reaches level 15, Taterazay and Yumiyacha are unlocked, if the player has not already unlocked them (Uberhero only). Evolve Forms Yarida base form.png|No evolve form. Uberhero Mode: Fear Spear :"Throw powerful glowing spears that explode upon landing. Explosions inflict damage over a wide range." *'Activate:' *'Combo:' During Fear Spear, Yarida relentlessly launches spears towards his opponents, only limited by his attack speed. Similar to the Yaripon Hero's Iron Fist in Patapon 2, the spears will cause a damaging explosion on contact, though Yarida's explosions have a considerably smaller blast radius. When Piekron's Class Skills, Leaping Spear and Spear BOOM, have been unlocked, Yarida will jump before each throw, as well as causing lighting to strike where the spears land, given that it is raining. Upon activation, Yarida will shout, "Ya-ri!" (Meaning "Spear" in Japanese, referencing his weapon.) Class Skills Two Spears Throw two spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Spears, as well as letting Piekron use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Three Spears Throw three spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Spears, as well as letting Piekron use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Four Spears Throw four spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Spears, as well as letting Piekron use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Five Spears Throw five spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Piekron use it, and Charibasa if he has the class skill Yaripon Spirit. Affected Class Skills Leaping Spear All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will be preceded by a leap into the air, with the spears thrown mid-jump. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Leaping Spear class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made during Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made during Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM All charged attacks or attacks made whilst in Hero mode in the rain have an added effect: a very strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piekron's Spear BA-BA-BOOM class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Set Skills Yarida originally equips five set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of six set skills. Spear Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike (10% if equipped with anything else). Unlocked at level 3. Spear Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike (15% if equipped with anything else). Unlocked at level 7. Spear Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike (20% if equipped with anything else). Unlocked at level 15. Spear Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike (25% if equipped with anything else). Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Spear Doubles the effects of offensive set skills such as Spear/Bow Attack. Can only be unlocked by the Uberhero at level 32. Strategy *When selecting a class at the beginning of the game, Yarida offers the most offensive gameplay. Fear Spear deals a large amount of splash damage, which makes it effective for wiping out groups of Bonedeth troops. *Yarida is able to equip up to six Set Skills, the most out of any class in the game. This makes Yarida highly customizable, especially if he is an Uberhero and the Taterazay and Yumiyacha class trees have been unlocked. *Developing Piekron alongside Yarida allows the former's Class Skills to be inherited by the latter, allowing Yarida to summon lightning strikes with each spear toss, unlike Piekron, who must charge before every attack. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Yarida is one of the few Uberhero classes that only has one type of weapon. *Yarida is also the only basic class that can only equip one weapon. Yumiyacha can equip 2 weapons, and Taterazay can equip 3, one of them being, oddly, a spear. *Yarida, along with Piekron, has the lowest health of all spear-based Uberheroes. *Yarida's most common element is stab, although Repel Spear has Strike. *If you manage to use the jump command while Yarida is jumping in his Hero Mode, he'll go even higher due to the combined height. This also works if Yarida is affected by knockback. *Improve class skills quicker by selecting a weapon with a high attack speed and constantly attacking switch-based doors in dungeons. *Yarida's affected class skills from Piekron can give Yarida more DPS, and when fighting Treants, the lightning has a chance to ignite the tree, if you are not using a ignite-inducing spear. *Ton as Yarida is seen with Pointidon on the American cover of the game, though it's impossible for Yarida to equip pikes in-game without using glitches. With proper glitches pikes can be used by Yarida. *All of Yarida's set skills and class skills (including the ones inherited from Piekron) have the word "spear" in them. Gallery Image_991.png|Yarida wielding Poseipon's Trident. YaridaStart.PNG|Yarida selection at the beginning of the game. Patapon3 HeroYarida.jpg Yarida Hero.jpg Yarida_2.png|Yarida in the trailer. Yarida.PNG YaridaIdleTon.png|Ton as a Yarida. See Also *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills *Yaripon es:Yarida Category:Patapon 3 Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Uberhero Category:Units